


They’re All My Babies

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, The violence isn’t that bad but I put in the warning anyway, This ended up darker than I expected, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark loves to be needed. And he loves his babies. He won’t play favorites, either, no matter how much some of them may try to tempt him. That’s not what this is about.That’s not what he’s here for.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Gary Barlow, Mark Owen/Jason Orange/Howard Donald, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 12





	They’re All My Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Mark being asked who his favorite band mate was and answering “I can’t pick one, it would just lead to unrest in the ranks! They’re all my babies.”

They come to him when they need someone to dominate. Something to control. Something that will allow them the brief illusion they have any power in their lives and aren’t just puppets. Mark lets them gladly, knowing both how much they all need it, and knowing, really, who the one with the power is in each encounter. And deep down they know it too. But he takes such good care of each of them that they don’t mind. 

Because they’re all his babies. They all need different things but they all need him more than anything else. And they all feel better after a no holds barred, anything goes sex session with Mark.

Mark loves to be needed. And he loves his babies. He won’t play favorites, either, no matter how much some of them may try to tempt him. That’s not what this is about. 

That’s not what he’s here for. 

Gary has the simplest needs of the lot. He likes Mark when he’s down on his knees. Mark reflects wryly that he probably enjoys being even taller than him than usual since Gary’s got a bit of a complex around “all them six footers.”

He also likes Mark’s mouth on his cock. He’s not as rough as some of them, not having as much to prove, to release, as, say, Robbie; content with a bit of hair pulling and maybe a bit of rough dirty talk occasionally if he’s particularly tense or particularly drunk. Even then, that’s still pretty mild. At worst he might call Mark a “dirty little bitch.”

Mark doesn’t mind. He likes being a dirty little bitch.

He takes Gary to the back of his throat easily but still makes gagging noises. He knows it’ll get him off more if he thinks he’s choking him. And Mark might just like having his throat fucked as well. Gary’s cock is built like the rest of him, thick and solid, and it feels very satisfying in his mouth. He can just about get off from sucking him. And with his throat filled with Gary’s cock and his hand on his own cock, it’s basically heaven right there. 

Gary never gives warning beyond grabbing the back of Mark’s throat but Mark knows the signs easily enough and gets even harder knowing he’s about to be choked with mouthfuls of warm, salty cum. 

He frequently cums as he’s swallowing, sometimes without even touching himself.

Gary is always awkward and sweet afterwards, concerned that maybe he was a bit too rough. And Mark has to suppress a laugh because he can take so much more than that and feels so very fond of him. 

Gary’s an arrogant prick sometimes, but he’s a love, really, if you treat him right.

Jason and Howard always come together (and frequently cum together). Mark thinks of them as the twins. He usually ends up being spitroasted between the pair though sometimes it’s Howard in the middle. They’re a bit kinkier than Gary- handcuffs and blindfolds frequently come into play with them.

Mark’s favorite times with them are when he’s blindfolded and handcuffed to the headboard, lying on the bed on his belly with his arse split on Howard’s monster cock while he sucks Jason off and Howard spanks him.

Sometimes when Nigel has been particularly nasty, Jason wraps his hands so tight around Mark’s throat while he’s sucking him off that he can barely breathe. And then he feels a bit sick and Mark has to reassure him that it’s okay, it’s really okay, he will signal if he’s genuinely hurting him and he wants him to get out what he needs to get out. 

(He has a safe word with each of them but he has never needed it with Jason.)

The more stressed Jason is, the harder Howard hits. A session with them frequently ends up with Mark bruised and wrecked and Jason and Howard drained but much more at peace. 

And that’s what matters to Mark. Bruises heal, after all. 

The roughest sessions are the one with Robbie. He’s the only one whom Mark has ever had to use the safe word with. Sometimes he has to turn him away for his own safety because Robbie is too far gone, too high to be trusted to remember the safe word and not get carried away.

(He’s been having to do that more and more lately.)

The others might be content with hair pulling and choking and spanking but Robbie needs something harder.

Mark needs to take more from him to compete with the drugs.

The whips come out with Robbie. The chains and the collars. The plugs. The spreader bars. They’ve gone through the whole bag of tricks. 

It stopped being enough.

And then Robbie discovered knives. Shiny, pretty, gleaming, razor sharp daggers to make Mark bleed such pretty bright drops of red like liquid jewels. Just...barely grazing the surface of his throat as he thrusts harder and harder inside him and they both breathe heavily, eyes locked as their climaxes hit.

Mark gets off on the knife play as well but he doesn’t want to think about what will happen when knives aren’t enough to quell the anger in Robbie.

So much hurt, so much frustration bubbling underneath the surface of this group that seems like it’s on top of the world. But none of them will ever speak of it. None of it ever comes out. Except for with Mark. 

Mark loves to be needed. And he loves his babies. But he doesn’t know how much longer he can give them what they need when he doesn’t even have any power himself.

And he doesn’t know how much of himself he has left to give anymore.


End file.
